


Innocent Minds

by pandorasxbox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closure, Clues, Doubt, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, M/M, Medium Fili, Mistrust, Murder Mystery, Nori/Dwalin - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Spirits, blind faith, brief mention of abuse (will note that chapter), detective Dwalin, few of my own characters, lawyer Balin, memories of near death experience, mention of murder, mentions of fire death, past bilbo/thorin, police Nori, seeking truth, suspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: Desperate to find justice for his murdered uncle, Kili Oaks makes a decision to seek unconventional help from a famous medium. In turn, medium Fili Durin finds himself in more trouble than he ever bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

"What's this?" Nori snatched the brochure from Kili’s hand, and chuckled with a smirk. “You believe in this shit?”

“Give it back, Nori!” Kili glared at him. This was none of his concern.

“So what if he wants to believe in mediums?” Nori's younger brother, Ori grabbed the paper from him, and handed it back to his friend. 

“Ehh! Don't waste your time and money, kid!”

Kili let out an exasperated breath, and hung his head. “I just want answers.” It wasn't the first time someone thought his belief in mediums was ridiculous, but he was desperate, and he believed in _this_ medium in particular. Didn't hurt that this medium, Fili Durin was very attractive, and he felt drawn to him for some reason.

Ori shook his head at Nori. 

Immediately seeing Kili's eyes welling with tears, Nori sobered with regret. “Sorry, Kee. I don’t want to see you get hurt by one of those phonies.” He quickly left the room before he said anything more to upset his little brother’s best friend.

Kili studied the blond medium with the mesmerizing blue eyes on the cover of the colorful brochure. He had admired Fili for so long, not only for his special gift, but for adversities he'd overcome in his life. He inspired him. 

“I’ve read all of his books, Ori. I’ve seen every interview he’s ever done, and heard so many people say how accurate his reading are. I believe he’s the real deal. I want to believe he can help me connect with Uncle Thorin.”

Ori didn’t know what to say. Kili wasn’t ready to give up finding who murdered his uncle, years after detectives stopped their investigation, considering it now a cold case.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Ori? For believing this guy is legit?”

It didn’t matter what he thought. If Kili wanted to believe in spirits, and that mediums could connect with the dead, then so be it. Whatever comfort he could find was worth believing in.

“It doesn’t matter what I think, Kee. If you believe this medium might help, then I’m behind you all the way.” 

~*~*~

****

Three hours away from his hometown, Kili made the trip alone to the nearest city the famous medium was going to appear. It just so happened to be the town in which his uncle had been murdered five years ago, and not by coincidence, he chose to stay at the same hotel where his uncle met his demise. Not for any morbid reason, but he hoped his uncle's spirit may still linger here, and would feel his presence. 

Waiting patiently for his turn to check into the hotel, he was so enthralled in admiring the elegant décor and art hanging from the high lobby ceiling, he hadn't noticed the man standing across the way admiring him. 

His eyes worked their way down to lobby level, locking with the set of crystal blues checking him out. Lips parted, and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his luck. It was Fili Durin. 

A sly grin with a wink, and an upward nod let Kili know Fili most definitely was interested in him. 

"Sir? Can I help you?" 

The hotel clerk broke Kili's focus, and when he looked back, the medium had disappeared into the elevator. He watched the numbers light up, climbing higher until they stopped on _21._

"I'm sorry, yes. Would you happen to have any more rooms available on the twenty-first floor, please?" 

This trip was already seemingly worth the time and money he had invested.

*

Fili locked his hotel room door, switched on the television, and laid back on the bed. The tall brunet with the smoldering dark eyes lingered in his mind. He was fucking gorgeous was the main reason he couldn't stop thinking about him, but the tingling in his psyche was annoying him. 

The trouble with meeting anyone for personal relationships was bothersome when spirits got involved, and unfortunately it was something he couldn't just turn off whenever he felt like it.

"Fucking dead people." Fili grumbled, and grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes closed tight. "Go bother somebody else!"

So many words, so many objects, and names assaulted his mind, but one name came through loud and clear. 

_"Kili."_


	2. Chapter 2

Kili carried his bags confidently making his way to board the elevator. The doors closed, and the lift ascended. The brunet stood silently watching the floor buttons light up. 

What was he doing? He wasn't a stalker. 

The elevator doors opened on the fifteenth floor for another couple riding with him. The happy pair left him riding alone the rest of the way to the twenty-first floor. Choosing to stay in the hotel on the same floor as the medium he hoped for a chance encounter, but now he was here, what would he do? What would he say to Fili if he did run into the man on his floor? 

All his worry was for nothing. Such a chance meeting was unlikely as Fili made a point of not venturing out of his room for that very reason. He loathed staying in hotels full of people. Too many people in one place meant too many spirits, and no peace. Anyone that knew who he was would undoubtedly ask for a reading. It was annoying. 

Overnight, Fili couldn't sleep. The name he'd heard so clearly wasn't so easily dismissed, and yet neither was the face of the sexy brunet he'd seen in the hotel lobby. That hot guy was somewhere in this hotel, and he wanted to meet him, but at what cost? Would he be another one of his fanatical fans wanting a free reading? Would spirits convene at the most inappropriate time like they had so many times before? He'd never been able to keep a relationship going for long thanks to his so-called _gift_. 

After a long sleepless night, Fili had changed his mind about leaving his room. He made a bold decision to have breakfast in the hotel's restaurant instead of his usual room service. He couldn't stop thinking about the brunet, and he hoped it was mostly lust and not some supernatural reason drawing him in. 

To avoid as many people as possible, Fili was the first person to visit the restaurant that morning. He had no idea if the brunet would even show up here for breakfast, but it was a chance worth taking. That tall, hot guy was the only person in this hotel he _wanted_ to talk to, and hopefully he'd get to know him intimately if all went well. 

Stowed away in the far corner of the room, Fili kept an eye on the entrance as the waitress cleared the empty dishes from his table. 

“Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“Just more coffee please. I may be here a while.”

The dark haired waitress returned with a fresh pot of coffee. As she filled Fili’s cup, he stared at the emerald ring on her finger. 

“Thank you, Lizzy.”

The waitress paled. “Did you just call me... _Lizzy?"_

Fili glanced at her name tag. _'Not again!'_ Clearly her name was Mandi.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that." Pointing at the pin on her uniform shirt, he shook his head. "Mandi.” 

“No, you're not entirely wrong. My middle name is Elizabeth. My grandmother was the only person that ever called me Lizzy.” 

Tipping her head, her demeanor lightened with curiosity, and Fili couldn’t resist the spirit forcing him to speak. “I’m a medium. Your grandmother wants you to know she's at peace, and she's proud of your decision to go back to college to get your degree.”

Almost dropping the coffee pot, the young waitress let out an astonished gasp. 

_'What are you doing? I didn’t want to upset the poor girl!’_ The medium scolded the elder spirit. 

“My grandmother died last week! She had been trying to talk me into going back to college, and I made the decision to do so just the other day. How did you...you…" He looked strikingly familiar, and suddenly she remembered the man on the theater marque across the street. "You’re the medium that’s going to perform at the theater tonight! Are you for real?”

“Unfortunately." The medium took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I’m sorry, if I upset you.”

“No! I mean, that-that’s amazing! You couldn't have known any of that. What an amazing gift.”

“Yeah. So I've been told.” Fili grinned. He'd learned over the year to let people believe it was a gift, though he felt his strange ability a curse more than anything.

“Thank you. You don’t know how much hearing from her means to me.”

“You’re welcome. And one more thing…she’s happy you’re wearing her ring.” 

The waitress wiped light tears from her eyes, and smiled. "I got your tab." 

He quickly handed her some cash. "No, I got this, and please keep the change. Thank you. You've helped me too."

It wasn't always as horrible as he made it out to be. When he could give someone closure, or peace of mind, he didn't feel so cursed. 

Fili watched Mandi leave, and suddenly his eyes landed on another lovely, young brunet staring at him from across the room. 

There he was. The gorgeous man that kept him awake all night looking even more desirable than he remembered. It was always a cat and mouse game when it came to meeting people he wanted to meet. If they made the first move, it was usually because they wanted a reading, and very rarely because they wanted to meet him. If he made the first move, then he had the advantage to thwart any unwanted requests from them.

Kili's heart skipped a beat. Fili was walking straight toward him. 

"I'm sorry for staring at you." The embarrassed brunet quickly apologized.

"I was going to apologize for staring at you." Fili smirked. "Do I know you?"

Sounded like a great pick up line. Kili grinned. "No, but I know who you are, and I'm a huge fan of yours. I hope you don't think I'm intentionally trying to get a free reading from you." He hoped and prayed Fili couldn't read minds as well.

"That's good to know because I wasn't going to give you one."

Well then. Kili was obviously let down by that prospect, but he respected Fili, and no matter how much he wished for such a personal reading, it was wrong to assume he would get one from the famous medium.

“But…” Fili continued with a mischievous grin, “I would like to buy a handsome fan dinner after the show tonight.”

Kili's adorable smile returned. "Are you hitting on me?"

"I'm sorry if I assume too much, but yes, I guess I am. I'd love to take you out for dinner, if you're interested."

"You don't even know my name, and you're asking me out on a dinner date." Kili had never been so giddy, forgetting the solemn reason he was even here.

There were moments Fili could use his gift to his advantage, and seeing the brunet was even more attractive up close, he didn't want the opportunity to get to know him slip away. 

"Humor me. If I guess your name, will you go out with me?" 

"Okay, yes. I'm game. What's my name?" Biting his bottom lip, Kili would've said yes no matter what, but he was intrigued. Was it possible Fili knew his name? Could he have looked him up in the hotel registry somehow? 

Playing the brunet for his own enjoyment, Fili leaned forward, placing his hands squarely on the table. "Look into my eyes."

So much seriousness. Kili didn't know how psychic abilities worked, and would've hopped up and down on one foot and clucked like a chicken if Fili asked him to. He swallowed hard, and gazed into the medium's crystal blue eyes, and waited. He'd never seen such a beautiful shade of blue, and those lips beneath that moustache...shit! Didn't mean to look away, but daaamn...

"Kili." 

"Huh?" 

"Your name is Kili." Breaking their visual connection, Fili was cocky, and sure of himself. Kili's shocked look confirmed he was correct. "Now that we got that out of the way, what floor are you on, and what is your room number? I'll stop by to pick you up at 9."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the interest in this story! I am very excited to write it, and I promise I haven't give up on any of my other wips :)  
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and for stopping by to read!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kili was ecstatically over-the-moon excited to inform Ori how he met Fili, and how much he was looking forward to dinner with him tonight. He'd been a fan of the famous psychic for many years, and never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd get a chance to meet him, or speak with him much less be the object of his desire. Maybe if he really worked his charm he could score that private reading. 

"I saw him connect with someone this morning, and when we met, and he knew my name, it was insane, Ori!"

"That _is_ pretty impressive, Kee. Hope he'll be able to tell you something about your uncle. You know...the reason you're there." Ori was happy for Kili's excitement, but he wasn't getting the same warm, fuzzy feeling for this medium as his friend. Asking out a complete stranger because he could figure out what his name is somehow. Famous people, pfft! Seems full of himself, and a bit shady. "Be sure to text or call me when you get back to your hotel room, okay? I want to hear all about the show, and your, uh...dinner date."

"Of course! But don't wait up too late, if you know what I mean." Playfulness faded to a silent pause as Kili refocused on his purpose, and the reality of what this evening might bring. "I'm nervous, Ori." 

"I'm sure Fili will be a perfect gentleman." Ori rolled his eyes knowing his friend couldn't see him, but Kili was serious. 

"Not about Fili. Thorin's murder is still painful for me, and I'm afraid I might not hear anything new, or anything at all. And honestly, I'm more afraid I might find out something I wish I never knew." 

~*~*~

"What's shaking besides that sweet arse of yours, D?" 

“That’s _Detective Fundin_ to you, Officer Ri." 

Tossing a file onto Nori's cluttered desk, Detective Dwalin glared at the skinny police officer, and possibly growled a little.

"Get that paperwork done." 

"Roger that! Anything for you, Big D." 

Incessant, annoying flirt. Nori was an expert at pushing his buttons, but Dwalin never so much as threatened to file harassment charges against him. He refused to admit deep down he kind of enjoyed the attention. 

Dwalin conceded with a sigh, "How's your brother?" 

"Ori's great. I just got off the phone with him. You're not going to believe this. Thorin's nephew went to Erebor to see a medium. He's hoping he'll _hear_ from Thorin, and find out who killed him. Poor kid. I tried to talk him out of it, but I guess Ori's right. If that malarkey makes him feel better, then whatev."

"Kili's seeing a medium?"

"Yeah, some famous psychic medium is doing a show over in Erebor. Not sure if he really thinks he's going to find out something, or if he's just hot for the guy. Ori said Kili met him at the hotel, and they're going to dinner tonight." 

"A psychic? Hmmm..." 

Nori curiously tipped his head. Dwalin wasn't laughing. 

"D?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Nori snorted, "Oh come on! You don't believe in that garbage, do you?"

"Going to a medium, a psychic, voodoo priestess, whatever mumbo jumbo it might be, it's still worth a shot in the dark. It's the one thing I never thought to try." 

Dwalin wanted to permanently remove the smug grin on Detective Smaug's face with his fist as Ben sauntered by to speak with Chief Thranduil Greenwood. "Good afternoon, Detective." Dwalin couldn't take his eyes off the man. Detective Ben Smaug was his obsession. In his mind, Smaug was still a suspect in Thorin's murder. 

"Thorin was my best friend, and the best undercover detective this department ever had. He should've been chief." The tall, blond chief, and young detective both turned toward Dwalin. Thranduil's icy blue eyes sent a chill up his spine. "His death still haunts me, Nori. I would've never put his case on ice if Thranduil hadn't forced me to." 

"If Kili learns anything, do you think Thranduil would let you reopen the case?" Nori knew his detective friend too well. Any lead Dwalin might get, he would follow up on it regardless of what Chief Greenwood said. 

The retiring Chief Radagast gave Dwalin to okay to work on Thorin's case even though he shouldn't have been allowed to take on the murder case, seeing as Dwalin and Thorin were partners on the squad from day one. Close as brothers they were, working as detectives together at the time of Thorin's murder. Dwalin was too close to case, but losing his best friend almost destroyed him, and Radagast understood. Maybe his fire and determination to solve the case would prevail. 

Supernatural means, whatever it would take to find clues, leading him to Thorin's murderer, Dwalin would stop at nothing to bring truth to light, to find peace for himself, and justice for Thorin.

~*~*~

Holding tight to the admittance ticket, Kili found his theater seat. Waiting patiently for the medium’s show to begin, he mentally spoke to Thorin, hoping his spirit was here with him tonight. 

The stage was dark awaiting the man hundreds of others filling the auditorium paid a good sum of money to see. As more and more people filled the seats around him, Kili was relieved he wasn’t alone in his beliefs, but was he as gullible as everyone said he was?

Kili had paid top dollar for a front row seat in hopes the renowned psychic would feel something, hear something, and call on him. He desperately wanted to hear from Thorin from beyond the grave. He refused to let the murder go. He wanted answers. He wanted justice. He wanted his uncle’s murderer found, and prosecuted from their crime, and coming here tonight was a last ditch effort, considering the detectives had closed the case.

His mother and father begged him to stop obsessing. They were people of peace, love, and forgiveness, and though Kili tried to feel the same, he could not. He had a strong bond with his mother's brother, and the unrest he felt would never leave him until this crime had been solved.

Years of working in his family's spiritual shop, meditation, and positive energy only went so far. Scrying bowls never showed him what he yearned to see. Doing anything on his own led him nowhere closer to finding answers, or more clues.

His fingers toyed with the charoite stone in his pocket, and he laid his other hand on the jade pendant around his neck. _'Thorin, speak to me through Fili. Please. Tell me something, anything to help us find out who murdered you.'_

At last, a single spotlight came on, and music began playing. Kili’s pulse sped up as Fili appeared on stage. He cheered with the rest of the crowd until the medium made a gesture for everyone to quiet down.

Fili was even more attractive on stage, glowing like an angel in the spotlight. He smiled, and greeted the crowd warmly. Kili admitted he was enamored with the medium, but here now in this setting, this wasn't about anything personal between them. This was serious business. The reason he was here sitting front and center stage. 

_Thorin_

Dressed in a nice grey button-up, and black jeans, Fili appeared normal, down-to-earth. No one could accuse him of being flamboyant, loud, or fake in anyway. Though some may think him to be arrogant, he had lived with his gift most of his twenty-six years, and his readings were as he heard them to be straight from the spirits themselves. There was no reason to put on a show for anyone. His gift was all too real, and sometimes scary for him. He was compelled to use his ability for the good of helping others, but even then, he knew when to draw the line. How many secrets he held captive, he'd never tell.

Drawn into the show, Kili watched Fili's every movement, listened to every detail of the questions, and responses. It was amazing to witness in person how much uncommon details Fili could pinpoint for these grieving souls, proving his validity. 

Fili had so much energy, walking back and forth on stage, spewing message after message, pointing out people in the audience.

"Your name is Lydia. You know something about a black and white photo taken of your father in Vietnam?"

The blond woman burst into tears, and nodded. "It's in my pocket!"

"What is it about zip lining?"

Again, the woman couldn't contain herself. She nodded again. "It was something my dad and I used to do together when I was a teenager!"

"He wants you to know, he misses you. He's at peace now. No more pain."

Kili felt for the woman, but he smiled knowing how this was affecting her in a positive way, hearing from her deceased father, clearly gave her closure. Something he desperately wished for. 

Pacing by him repeatedly, Kili wish for Fili to just look at him. The one time Kili was able to capture Fili's gaze, the medium froze. 

_Murder_

Speechless, he forced himself to look away, and refused to even glance in his general direction the rest of the show. The minutes ticked by, closer to the end of the show, Kili's heart sank, let down by Fili's obvious avoidance. 

The medium was going to have some explaining to do over dinner. 

~*~*~

Standing in his hotel bathroom, Fili freshened up, getting ready for his dinner date with the brunet. He stared at himself in the mirror trying to ignore the voice in his head screaming at him. This spirit was an annoying pain in the ass! 

"I don't want to get involved! I'm sorry."

The medium leaned over the sink, and splashed his face with cold water. Of all the men he could have made a date with, Kili came with baggage, but he would resist the spirit assaulting his psyche to hopefully enjoy the evening with him. 

Kili opened his hotel room door, dressed in similar attire as Fili, ready for their date. His nervous smile mirrored Fili's.

The blond wet his lips, admiring his date. "You look great." 

"You too." Kili still couldn't get over his luck of capturing the attention of the medium, and now he was having dinner with him. 

"Are you ready?"

Kili nodded, and they left, awkwardly riding the elevator down in silence. It was a warm August evening, perfect for a short walk to the chosen restaurant, and with luck, they didn't have to wait to be seated.

Being the perfect gentleman, Fili held Kili's chair for him to sit, and ordered drinks for them both. Suggesting a couple items from the menu of Russian cuisine, he explained he'd been to this restaurant many times over the years whenever he came to Erebor.

The medium made light conversation through dinner, hoping to avoid the usual questions his dates would eventually bring up, but it was inevitable. Kili was just like everyone else he'd ever met, but this was different. Very different.

"Fili, I have to ask...why were you avoiding me at the show? What did you see? What do you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you locked eyes with me at the show, you saw or heard something, didn't you? What was it?"

Swallowing hard, the medium shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kili wasn't stupid. He knew Fili was hiding something. 

The blond laid his left hand on the table. "Give me your right hand." 

With an arched brow, Kili slid his hand across the table, lifting his palm to the ceiling. "You're a palm reader too?"

"Sometimes." Fili grinned facetiously, taking hold of Kili's hand. He traced the lines of his palm, and hummed. "I see a blond in your bed. Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Kili smirked. What kind of game is he playing? "Neither."

"Good. Then I would assume that blond might be myself."

"Is that so?"

"Only if you're interested. I won't pressure you into anything." Fili meant it. Sure he wanted Kili, but he really wasn't that kind of guy. 

"Depends." How many times had the medium used that line on someone? Didn't matter. Kili was very interested, and willing to share a bed with Fili, but at a price. "One condition."

"What would that be?"

"You need to tell me why you avoided me at the show." Fili tried to look away, but Kili grabbed his hand and attention again. "What did you see or hear that rattled you so much you couldn't look at me after that moment we shared?"

Fili slowly took his hand back, and called for their waiter. "I didn't see or hear anything. I was nervous about tonight. Not going to lie, you're very attractive, and you make me nervous for some reason."

"Fine. I'll sleep with you, but..." Seemed as though Kili was in control now. Maybe using his seductive charm would get him what he wanted after all. "You have to tell me what you know. I know you're keeping something from me. You have to tell me what I want to hear."

The waiter returned with Fili's credit card, and the blond medium stood from his seat. "Well, then I guess it's time for me to thank you for a lovely evening, and say goodnight. It was nice meeting you, Kili."

Kili sat there gaping. He'd lost his only chance to be with the man of his dreams, and any chance of learning something about Thorin's murder. His heart was thumping in his chest, watching Fili disappear through the restaurant, taking his secrets with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and for stopping by to read!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Desperation surged through his veins. How could he be so reckless? Kili scolded himself, chasing after Fili begging and pleading forgiveness. He didn’t care how desperate he seemed because he was. In every sense of the word, he was desperate.

“Fili, please! I’m sorry! I wasn't trying to get a free reading, I swear! I'll pay you whatever you charge for a private reading! Just help me, please!”

Continuing toward the hotel, Fili crossed the street with Kili on his heels. “I get paid a lot of money for private readings, Kili, and to be honest, there’s not enough money in the world to do a reading for _you_.”

“Wait, what? Why?” 

Never slowing his hurried pace, Fili was able to maneuver away from Kili. He practically ran into the hotel, and slipped into the elevator just as the doors were closing. 

Kili slapped the up button, and grabbed the second lift. Fili must have forgot they were staying on the floor. He wasn't getting away that easily. The race to the twenty-first floor was on. 

The medium almost made it to his hotel room when Kili ran down the hallway catching up to him. Stopping dead in his tracks, Fili rounded on him. Getting in Kili's face, he wasn't angry, but he kept his voice low and stern, “Listen to me! I know _why_ you're so interested in what I know, and I'm telling you now, I don’t involve myself in..." Glancing about quickly, he whispered, _"murder!”_ Fili swiped his key card, and promptly locked himself inside his room. 

Left alone in the hotel hallway, wide-eyed and stunned, Kili couldn’t speak. The medium had obviously made contact with Thorin, long enough to know what he was seeking had to do with murder. _This_ was why he was in Erebor. To meet Fili, to seek the medium's help, but he pushed too hard too fast. He epically fucked up, but the crumb tossed his way was enough sliver of hope for Kili to pursue his quest for answers. 

Taking a few steps toward Fili's door, Kili reached up to knock, but good sense told him to stop. He had already pushed Fili too far, and he certainly didn't want to piss him off. The medium knew something, and Kili wasn't about to let him get away. He may never get the opportunity to speak with the famous man ever again. 

Morning was a long way off. 

Ori. Must speak with Ori!

~*~*~

Fili locked and bolted his door. Heavily he fell back against it, breathless and shaking. Here he waited for Kili to pound on his door; to demand him to tell him what he knows, but a few minutes had gone by, and nothing. 

Oddly enough, Kili respected him enough to leave him alone. 

This was unusual. Any other time he told someone he couldn't help them with a murder, they would turn on him. He'd be harassed, and threatened. 

So far the only harassment he was enduring was from the spirit that obviously attached itself to him. 

It's this fucking _room!_

He felt nauseous, breaking into a sweat. 

_Five years ago, he'd been in this room._

Black spots were dotting his vision, and the room was beginning to spin. 

Fili grabbed his chest. _Pain!_ Excruciating pain wracked his body. He stumbled forward, grabbing hold of the hotel desk to steady himself, but the burning pain in his chest was too much. He couldn't breathe! 

_Blood! So much pain, and blood!_

A flash of a metal blade terrified him. It was a dagger! The pain in his chest was so intense he couldn't breathe. Seconds felt like hours. 

The psychic clutched his chest. Gasping for air, his world spun out of control. He fell to the floor, fingers curling into the blood soaked carpet. 

Death was seconds away. He was _dying_ , and still he couldn't see the face of who attacked him. 

Lying prone on the floor, something was stolen from his pocket. 

He heard a ghostly whisper, _'Secret!'_

A small stone. 

Fili's world went silent and black.

~*~*~

Something must be wrong. Ori wasn't expecting to hear from Kili so early. It wasn't even midnight. He thought for sure he wouldn't hear from him until morning, assuming his friend would've stayed up all night with the famous medium. 

"What happened, Kee?"

Hesitantly, Kili explained how he practically ruined his chance to find out what Fili knows. Ori could only shake his head. Such a Kili thing to do, acting on impulse without thinking it through!

"So he admitted knowing something?"

"Yes. Well, indirectly. He said he doesn't involve himself in murder. I'm sure he's for real Ori, and this can't be coincidence. Why would he act like that if he hadn't heard, felt, or seen something? I don't know what to do."

Hopelessly lost, Kili hoped his best friend would come through with good advice as he always had, but Ori wasn't sure what to do either. He'd never been in this predicament before.

"Let's sleep on it, okay? I'll think about it, and talk to you in the morning, okay?"

Ori was right. Maybe after a nights rest, he would think clearer in the morning. And hopefully he could catch Fili before he left the hotel.

Ori laid down his cell, and stared mindlessly at the movie on the television. Maybe the medium was legit. Nori would be home soon, and if anybody knew what to do, his big brother would know.

~*~*~

Metal wasn't the best taste in a dry mouth to wake up to. _Fucking spirits!_

Fili slowly peeled himself off the carpeted floor, and tried to stretch out his aching body. Every muscle hurt like he'd been run over by a steamroller. He had such a long flight to the next city where he was to perform, and feeling like shit wasn't going to make it any more enjoyable. 

An annoying rumble in his belly begged him to eat. Thank goodness for room service. There was no way he was going downstairs to the hotel restaurant this morning. No way was he taking a chance of running into Kili again, especially after what happened to him last night. That spirit was a nightmare! He hadn't encountered anything like that in years. 

The knock on his door came sooner than expected just as he stepped out of the shower. "Damn, that was fast!" Quickly towel drying his hair, he wrapped the white terry around his waist, and hurried to the door.

It wasn't room service. It was Kili. Standing there solemnly unable to look him in the eye, the doe-eyed young man looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Please don't shut me out. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you. Please, I swear I'm not going to beg you to give me a reading. You already told me you won't, but I...I just want you to hear me out."

The twenty-one year old looked so innocent, and helpless, he couldn't turn him away. From the vibe he sensed, Kili was telling the truth. 

"Okay. But the minute you..."

"I swear. I promise I won't ask anything of you."

Stepping aside, Fili allowed Kili to enter his room, and take a seat on the sofa near the window. Just as he was shutting the door, his breakfast arrived. 

"I don't mean to be rude eating in front you, but I'm starving. Would you like something?"

The food smelled delicious, and he was hungry, but he already felt uncomfortable intruding on Fili. "No, thank you."

Subconsciously, Kili stared, watching Fili eat, taking bite after bite. Eyes drifted over the man's tone biceps, over his chest covered in a soft golden down, all the way down to the white towel covering his...

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, um, I...I wanted to tell you again how much I admire you."

"Yes. You told me that over dinner. And that you've read all of my books, and watched all of my interviews repeatedly on YouTube. I'm not hiding anything, Kili. Everything you've ever heard or read about me is true."

"I don't doubt you at all, and that's why I spent almost all of my money to make the trip here. To Erebor. To go to your show."

Fili's eyes shift toward Kili as he took a long drink of orange juice. "Did you read the fine print on your ticket? There's no guarantee you would..."

"I know. No guarantee of a reading. But I was so sure my uncle..."

"He's restless. And quite frankly, he's a pain in the ass." The blond took another big bite of his omelet. 

Kili's mouth snapped shut watching Fili devour his breakfast. 

"Why are you being such a prick withholding important information from me?" 

"Because I can, and I don't appreciate people acting as though I owe it to them to tell them what I know. Let me explain something to you, Kili. I don't mean to be rude about this, because you're obviously wanting answers to something I can't give you. Don't think I haven't been through this before, okay? I get it. You're still grieving, you want closure."

"Yes! I do! We never found out who killed my uncle. The detectives closed his case, and I can't go on knowing whoever did this is still walking around, going about their business...living, breathing, while my uncle's dead, six feet under! He's not here with me anymore. He was a wonderful..."

"I know. A wonderful man, that didn't deserve to die that way. Alone in a hotel room."

Quirking his head, Kili smirked. "You _do_ know something."

 _'Fuck.'_ "I know he was murdered. He was stabbed. You knew that right? And that is all I know. I swear there isn't anymore." 

"Fili, you've said in so many interviews how much you want to do good with this ability you've been given. I will pay you. Why not help people like me? People who want, who _need_ help in solving murders? I know you helped solve a missing persons case years ago, why won't you help with..."

"Because!" Fili snapped. His blue eyes grew weary with remorse. "I'm sorry. It's not about the money. Kili, I really don't know any more about your uncle. It's not about not wanting to help you, or anyone. You don't understand."

Kili leaned forward. "No, I don't. But I want to. Tell me. Why won't you help with murder cases?"

"I could be wrong. It's too painful. It's dangerous. It...consumes me in a way normal people like you can't understand."

For once, Kili thought before he spoke, treading cautiously concerning one thing he did know about Fili's personal life, "Painful. Like your own tragedy?"

Drifting away, Fili rubbed a hand over his face. "I still don't know who started the fire. I can't even solve my own family's murder."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for your pain. You know, the short amount of time I spent with you last night, and here this morning, I can see _you_ for the first time, and I like you even more than I did from watching your interviews, Fili. Not because you're famous, or an amazing medium. I like you because you're a real human being that _does_ care about others. Even after all you've been through, you share your gift selflessly with strangers when you're getting paid for it or not. I get what you're saying. Everyone takes from you, and some people...like I did, act like you owe it to them. I wish you could find peace for yourself. I wish there was something I could do for you." 

"No one's ever said that to me since I was a child. It _is_ always about what I can do for someone else. I always feel used by everyone I meet." The perplexed look directed at Kili was unexpected. "I don't have any real friends, only a few I rarely keep in touch with. I don't have a home. I'm always traveling city to city to do my shows around the world. Makes it tough to have a relationship of any kind. I get lonely."

"I wanted to sleep with you." May not have been one of his proudest moments, blurting out how he felt, but Kili had a knack for being brutally honest. 

_"Wanted_ to?" The blond mused. 

"Yeah. I mean, I still do." Kili chewed his bottom lip nervously. 

Fili snorted. Kili was so damn sweet and cute. "I like you too, Kili. Your honesty, and forwardness is refreshing. How about if we start over, and take it slow. I'd like to get to know you better, and I wouldn't mind having a friend accompany me to my next show." 

"Friend?" Yes, this was a good place to start anew. Letting Fili's proposition sink in, Kili smiled. That adorable smile that first caught Fili's eye. "Friends. I'd like that. Very much." 

"Good. I'd like you to be my friend very much, too." Fili smiled, and handed Kili a muffin from his tray. "Now about your uncle. Do you think you could maybe ask him to stay here when we leave? He really is the most dramatic, annoying spirits I've ever had to deal with!"

This was certainly promising! Kili laughed out loud. Without doubt, Fili had indeed met Uncle Thorin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and for stopping by to read!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Unpredictable as the wind, his mother always endearingly said about him. Kili should've been home relaxing at this hour, deciding what to have for dinner. Instead, he was settling into another hotel with the famous psychic he befriended earlier that morning losing out on the bed of his choice.

Calling dibs on the queen size bed nearest the bathroom, Fili claimed it with his suitcase. 

At this point, Kili was so tired he didn't care as long as he had a place to rest. "I want to get a quick nap in before we leave for the show." Kili tossed his bag in the corner, and laid back on the other bed. 

Even though the psychic tried not to disturb his guest, Kili could sense Fili moving about. He sniffed the herbal scent filling the air, and cracked open an eye, "Is that sage?" 

"Making sure your uncle stayed back in Erebor."

Kili frowned. 

"I'm kidding. I'm clearing away any negative energy in the room. " 

"I know what it's for. My parents own the spiritual shop where I work." 

Fili rolled his eyes. "Of course." _'That explains a lot. Everybody's an expert!'_

"Have you heard from Uncle Thorin by chance?" 

"No. And thank all that's good, so far if he did follow us he's been quiet." 

Kili may have been a little disheartened, hoping Thorin's spirit would've followed them, but Fili on the other hand was relieved. Thorin may have been quiet, but the medium continued to sage the room. He wasn't taking any chances.

Leaving his new friend to nap, Fili took a shower, and ordered room service. Kili found out pretty quick the life of this psychic wasn't much different from that of a traveling businessman hopping from one city to the next. 

There was no secret preparation for the evening show. No hocus pocus, no crystal ball, no scrying mirrors, no ritual involved, (besides the saging), nothing to be in awe of. Fili showered, dressed, and ate dinner just like everyone else. 

Watching the psychic devour everything on his plate, Kili snickered in spite of himself. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Fili was just a normal guy gifted with an extraordinary ability, and that was okay by him. Honestly any mumbo jumbo probably would've made Fili seem like a phony showman.

"Have you felt any spirits here?" 

Fili took a bite of food, and looked across the table. Unmoved by the question, he calmly replied, "As usual, I've only heard a few voices in my head since we've been here." 

"I swear I wasn't implying anything about Thorin."

"Hmm..." Continuing to chew, Fili laid down his fork staring at Kili. "What's that stone in your hand?" 

"What stone?" Holding the smooth prismatic violet stone had become second nature over the years, so much so he forgot he was toying with it. "Oh. It's a...runestone. It comforts me."

Shifting his gaze from the stone, Fili reached out a hand. "Can I see it?" 

Kili hesitated, "Do you know what it is?"

"It's charoite. A rare stone from Russia." Wiggling his fingers, the small token landed Fili's palm. His brow furrowed, inspecting the rune carved into it. "Where did you get this?" 

The explanation came out thickly, "Thorin gave it to my mother when I was born. Unconditional love." 

"Yes." 

"I carry a variety of crystals and gemstones. Sometimes I wear jade or obsidian, and I always have amethyst, black tourmaline, rose quartz, and..." Kili babbled on. Did he sound like a fool to the medium? He laid a few small stones he'd fished out of his pocket on the table. "I'm sure you carry quartz...don't you? " 

Kili remained silent watching Fili turn the violet stone in his fingers. Transfixed on the token, the medium's chest rose and fell a bit faster. 

"Fili? Are you okay?"

Had he make a connection with Thorin? Kili was afraid to ask. Something rattled him, but he obviously wasn't going to share.

Handing the charoite over, Fili excused himself from dinner. "I need to get to the theater. Are you coming with me?"

"Fili, I'm sorry if..." 

"I'm good. Are you coming with me?" 

With a nod Kili followed Fili through the hotel all the way into a limo awaiting them. The medium rubbed his blurry eyes. He offered Kili an excuse for his behavior that he had a headache. 

Watching the city scenery pass by from the backseat of the limo, Fili wished he knew a legit medium to help answer questions of his own mysterious past. 

A hand slipped into his. The gesture was innocent and heartfelt. Warmth of kindness and friendship exuded from Kili. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, and grinned giving friend's hand a little squeeze. 

It was just what he needed right now. 

*

From backstage Kili watched Fili's show on a large monitor. Another amazing night, nailing every reading. Fili put on a great show laughing, smiling entertaining the audience as well as letting tears well in his blue eyes as he shared touching moments with a few of his guests. 

The psychic was rarely moved to tears while conveying info between spirits and their loved ones, but he was more emotional than ever this evening. Just when Kili thought Fili couldn't get anymore attractive, witnessing the medium make emotional connections made him even more attractive on a different level. 

"Does anyone know anything about a letter?" Fili asked. 

The crowd was still. No takers right away. Maybe it would take time for people to make that connection. 

A voice whispered in the psychic's ear stopping his heart cold, _'Kili'_

A lady in the audience raised her hand, and shouted out, "My mother left a letter for me to read when she died." 

Trying to refocus, Fili shook his head. The spirit that spoke to him was _not_ the mother of this woman.

It was _Thorin._

*

Long after Kili had gone to sleep, Fili rifled through his own suitcase. _It must be here somewhere!'_

Unzipping a side pocket, his heartbeat quickened. Pulling out a silk pouch the contents dropped into his palm.

Quietly stepping outside onto the balcony, Fili held out his hand. Bathed in moonlight, the small violet stone seemed to shimmer. 

Turning the rare stone, Fili smoothed a fingertip over the rune. _'This can't be.'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think it's a good idea for Kili to be running around the country with that psychic, Dis? I mean, he doesn't really know him."

Kili's father, Víli was a true believer in the spirit world, but worried about his son's obsession. The medium could be a fake, stringing him along, playing on his emotions for all they knew. 

Pouring her husband's tea, Dís gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "I trust Kili's judgment. He's intuitive, and I'm sure he knows what he's doing." 

Steam rose from the cup of freshly brewed chamomile. The light aroma did little to calm Víli's nerves. Memories stirred with the swirl of cream in his cup reminding him of the pure white clouds painted across a beautiful clear blue sky the day Kili was born. The day he held his son for the first time. 

"What if Fili is a real medium? What if..."

Dís cut his thought short, "I will never stop Kili from trying to investigate because it gives him comfort. We know he'll never find out who murdered my brother. Dwalin tried to solve this case for years, and came up short every time. There were too many suspects; too many people who wanted Thorin out of the way."

Víli reached for his wife's trembling hand, "You're afraid he'll find out..."

"I want to leave that horrible day in the past. We can't bring him back, V. What's done is done. I'm a forgiving soul who just wants to live my life, and move on. I only wish Kili could be as forgiving."

~*~

Escorted by two armed guards, Dwalin took a seat in a small interrogation room of Erebor Penitentiary. It was one of the country's largest high security prisons, and home to some of the most notorious criminals, including many on death row.

Aziz Azog was one of those death row inmates, and reason the detective was here. The intimidating brute of a man was the ringleader of the world's deadliest drug cartels, and had an unprecedented criminal record ranging everything from petty theft to numerous murders. 

"Ahh, Detective Fundin. We meet _again."_

Arms and legs bound by heavy chains, Azog's cold stare did little to rattle Dwalin.

"I won't take up much of your precious time. I just have a few questions for you."

Azog smirked, "What could you possibly ask me that I haven't already told you over the past five years?" 

"Everyone knows Thorin Oaks was murdered the night before he was to testify against you in front of the grand jury. Who did you hire to kill him?"

The inmate's low chuckle grew into full blown laughter. "You're a pathetic twit, Fundin. Why should I tell you anything? I'm already on death row thanks to his evidence, regardless of whether he got to testify against me or not! What could I gain by telling you anything, huh? You gonna get me outta here?"

"You could die with a clear conscience." The detective's and inmate's eyes locked in an unwavering, hateful glare.

Leaning forward over the table between them, Azog wet his dry lips. "Listen close, you dumb-fuck. This is the last time I'm ever going to say this to you, or anyone. I had _nothing_ to do with his murder though I wish I did. I was ecstatic and celebrated when I heard he'd been offed. We're done here." 

The guards scrambled to the inmate as he stood suddenly, ready to be escorted back to his cell. Being led away, Azog looked over his shoulder, and grinned, "Why don't you search a little closer to home?"

Dwalin paled. The facetious advice made his blood run cold. Did Azog know something? Had he overlooked the obvious all these years? 

~*~

Nori did his best to avoid making eye contact with Chief Thranduil. The police officer was for the most part, a good liar, but given the right circumstances, he knew he could cave like a derelict mine, and Thranduil was one imposing figure Nori knew he couldn't lie to. 

Just when Nori thought he'd side-stepped the chief, Thranduil appeared out of nowhere, cornering him in the mens room. 

"Where is he?"

Nori swallowed thickly, "Where's who?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Detective Fundin. Where is he?" 

Babbling on, one lie after another spewed out of the sweating police officer's mouth.

Crossing his arms, Thranduil's eye twitched. "Are you quite finished trying to cover for him? I've heard through the grapevine, he's taken it upon himself to continue his investigation of Detective Oaks' murder."

That was it. The jig was up. It was time to pull out the biggest cover up lie he could think of. Nori exhaled in defeat. "If you must know, Dwalin and I..."

"Yes?"

"Are lovers."

Thranduil's mouth slammed shut as his brow arched curiously. 

"We had an argument, and he took off. I don't know where he went." 

Gobsmacked, the chief hummed. "Well, if you see him, tell him I want to speak with him as soon as possible."

"Will do, sir!" Nori didn't know why he saluted his superior, but he did, and turned hurrying away.

_'Dwalin's going to kill me!'_

*

Ori waited up for his brother to get home from work. He'd had a nice chat with Kili, and per Nori's instructions, he wanted to know anything he might have learned from the psychic. 

"Well, you just keep talking to Kili. If he tells you even the slightest bit of real info, I want to know about it. Got it?"

Ori understood. It felt deceitful, but he trusted his brother, and only wanted to help his best friend anyway he could.

Unfortunately, the only thing he learned so far was Kili wasn't coming home anytime soon. He and Fili were getting along better, and Kili wasn't giving up hope that the medium would eventually give him the lead in Thorin's murder that he'd wished for, but until then he was content to be Fili's friend, and Fili was content with that arrangement too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and for coming back to read!!!


End file.
